


Yes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius proposes to his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Cast"

Narcissa tried not to gape at the gorgeous ring Lucius was holding. Well-bred Black ladies did not gape.

But the ring was beautiful! It was cast from wizard's gold, which meant it was created by purely magical means. The centerpiece was five stones- the outer two were clear, flawless, diamonds, as was the much larger middle one. The other two diamonds were a blue-ish grey color- the same shade as hers and Lucius' eyes.

"Yes."

She wanted to squeal the word. She wanted to throw herself into her boyfriend's arms.

But Blacks were always calm. "I will marry you, yes."


End file.
